Fire & Rain
by TheHalfBloodPrincess93
Summary: This fic follows life after The Battle of Hogwarts through the eyes of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George. Grief, anger, pain, love, worry, fear; so much to feel at such young ages. How are they supposed to get through this? Contains lots of Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny and George/Angelina fluff... And maybe a little smut ;D Updated every Wednesday! Rated M for smut!
1. Hymn for the Missing

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my latest Harry Potter fic :D In the next coming chapters we're going explore life after The Battle of Hogwarts through the eyes of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and George Weasley. Anything that is in** _italic_ **will be either a flashback, memory or letter and each chapter shall be named after a song that I feel fits certain feelings within each chapter. Hope you enjoy! I, unfortunately, do not own anything but the plot.**

Hymn for the Missing.

 **George's POV**

 _George wandered hopelessly around the empty flat he had once shared with his twin. Longing to hear his laugh, waiting for him to jump out of nowhere and say "SURPRISE! Am I the best prankster ever or what!". But that wasn't going to happen. He would have to learn to live without his brother, his best friend, the other half of him, and the lesson was going to be a hard one to learn. Only 24 hours had passed and he already felt like giving up. He decided to start going through Fred's things as he thought of his poor parents back at the Burrow. All they had of their son were his old childhood things in their tatty old bedroom. They deserved to have some of his things. After an hour of sorting through Fred's belongings, he suddenly came across a strange box that had a note attached to it. It read;_

 _'In case of untimely death.'_

 _George opened the box cautiously. It was filled with random bits of parchment that Fred had written on, some of their inventions from the shop and a letter that was addressed to George. George opened the letter and began to read._

 _'George,_

 _If you're reading this then, well, we both know whats happened. But, the good thing is that if_ _you __are_ _reading this, then you made it! I'm sorry that I can't be with you anymore, I wrote this because I wanted to be prepared. We knew what we were signing up for when we said we'd fight alongside the Order. I will be honest; I'd rather have died a hero than an old man who did nothing with his life but run a joke shop (which I_ _am_ _proud of, but, still). I hope I did die a hero. Anyway, the whole purpose of this box is for my funeral. Mum's going to be too distraught to plan things through, lets face it; you all are. I am amazing after all. But seriously, I know this is going to be hard for you all, so I wanted to help. In the box are little ideas I scribbled down when we were supposed to be revising for our exams in our final year (running Umbridge out of Hogwarts was much more fun though!). They're things that I would like at my funeral. Everything should be much easier from here on out now that you've found this. Everything you need to know is in this box, I made sure of it._

 _And now, I want to say goodbye, because I've got a feeling that however it happens, I'm not going to get the chance to say it._

 _-Tell mum that she drives me up the wall but I love her so much and I'm sorry I wasn't always the easiest kid to put up with._

 _-Tell dad that I love him too and that I wouldn't be half the man I became if it wasn't for him._

 _-Tell Bill and Charlie that they are the best big brothers any guy could ask for and tell Percy that too (even though he gets on my nerves! But I still love him)._

 _-Tell Ron that if he doesn't get with Hermione within the following year that I will him haunt him until he goes completely insane! And tell him that he's gonna be alright, and I'm proud of him._

 _-Tell Ginny that I love her to the moon and back and I will always be with her no matter what, even though she won't need me because she's strong enough on her own._

 _-And tell Harry that its okay._

 _George. I cant imagine not seeing you everyday. Not running the shop with you or playing Quidditch on a Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. I'm sorry that it came to this. Like I said about Ginny; I'll always be with you no matter what. You're not getting rid of me that easily! Please, look after Angelina for me? She's a nice girl. You too might even hit it off. Which I'm fine with by the way. I couldn't think of anyone better for her._

 _Please don't be sad Georgey. It'll be okay._

 _I love you._

 _Fred.'_

 _George broke down into a puddle of tears. This had been the first time he had cried properly since Fred had met his untimely end. He allowed the letter to drop to the floor as he laid down on Fred's bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he sobbed. Mourning the loss of his twin._

George sat on the edge of his bed in his old bedroom at The Burrow, re-reading the letter Fred had left for him. He had given his parents the box of Fred's funeral plans only 10 minutes before and he had left them to go through everything. There was a sudden knock on his door as he finished reading the letter for what must have been the hundredth time. When he didn't respond, the door slowly opened and Angelina Johnson poked her head through cautiously.

"Hey", she said quietly. George gave her a quick nod before returning to his letter. "Your mum said I could come up", she told him as she entered the room fully, closing the door behind her. "Can I-?", she gestured to sit beside him. George nodded silently, his eyes still on his deceased brother's letter. "Is that from him?", she asked. George nodded once more before letting out a sigh.

"He planned his own funeral, left the plans in a box and wrote this letter for me to find", he explained, wondering whether he should let her read it or not.

"That's Fred all over isn't it?", she chuckled softly. In that moment, George decided to let Angelina read the letter. Tears rimmed her eyes as she read through the entire thing. "I did always tell him he had a way with words", she sniffed as she handed the letter back to George.

"Its still not right though, is it?", George suddenly said, his voice louder than it had been before.

"What isn't right?", Angelina asked.

"That we're all here and he's-", he stopped, unable to finish his sentence. He suddenly felt Angelina's hand on his thigh and he was unsure how to react.

"He did die a hero, George. Everyone that died in that battle died a hero", she tried to reassure him.

"I know", George sighed, unable to figure out how to explain his thoughts and feelings. Angelina patted his thigh gently with her hand before using it to push her hair back behind her ears.

"Well, I better get going. I just wanted to see if you were okay", she said as she stood to her feet.

"I doubt I'll ever be okay again", he told her honestly, his voice back to its quiet, unnerving volume. Angelina sighed as she looked at him sadly before leaving. George looked up at the door as she left. Anger filling his heart and mind.


	2. Please, Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I'll be updating this fic every Wednesday from now onwards :)**

Please, Don't Leave Me

 **Ron's POV**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a circle out in the Orchard. Ron pulled at the random sprites of grass around his knees as the trio sat in silence.

"I have to tell you both something", Hermione suddenly spoke. Ron's eyes instantly met hers, even though she had addressed them both. She let out a deep sigh before letting her eyes meet the floor. "I'm going to Australia in the morning", she told them.

"What?", Ron said, his eyes widening at the thought of her leaving him. From the moment the war had ended, Hermione had been by Ron's side every second of every single day and that's just how he preferred. He could only imagine the crumbling mess he would turn into without her.

"I have to find my parents, Ron", she told him, placing the palm of her hand on his knee.

"Then- I'll go with you!", he announced. Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Kingsley's going to come with me. You can't, Ron. You're needed here and- and this is something I have to do. I'll be back before you even know it", she reassured him. Ron's eyes met her hand that was still on his knee. Harry suddenly cleared his throat.

"You two clearly need to talk so I'm going to see if Ginny's okay", he told them before getting up and heading back to The Burrow.

"How long have you been planning this?", Ron asked.

"About a week", Hermione admitted.

"A week? Why didn't you tell me?", he asked, furrowing his brow. Hermione sighed softly as she took her hand from his knee and took his hand within her own.

"Ron, you've needed me this week more than ever. I couldn't just say 'by the way, I'm making plans to go to Australia'. I was only thinking of you", she blushed a little. Ron let out a defeated sigh as he squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

"Are- are you going to be back for Fred's-?", he said, almost in a shy whisper, unable to finish the sentence.

"Of course I will, Ron", she told him, taking hold of his chin and raising it up so he'd look at her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you", he told her honestly.

"You'll be absolutely fine. I know you will. Besides, once I'm back we can start our lives as a normal couple", she said. This had been the first time since their kiss that Hermione had referred to them as a 'couple'. Ron couldn't help but blush as his cheeks flushed as red as his hair.

"A couple ay?", he said, a cheeky grin growing on his face. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, what else would we be?", she smiled brightly at him. Their foreheads met as Ron just enjoyed feeling Hermione's breath against his face. But he hated the timing. He hated that the day he finally got the girl he had been longing for for what felt like forever was the same day his brother, and so many others, had died. He wanted, more than anything, to solely enjoy being with Hermione, being able to call her his girlfriend, being able to hold her hand and hold her in his arms whenever he wanted to. But when he would, the sadness would always be there, in the back of his mind and in the core of his heart. He knew Fred and George had always joked and made bets on he and Hermione becoming more than just friends and he was utterly heartbroken that Fred couldn't be there to see it for himself. Ron laid out flat against the soft grass as Hermione nervously rested her head against his chest, curled up at his side as he dared to run his fingers through her bushy brunette locks. The pair of them laid their in silence for what felt like days as Ron enjoyed the feel of Hermione's hair between his fingers. "You're so brave, Ron", Hermione suddenly spoke.

"Me? Nah. You're the brave one. I'm not the one who sent my parents to the other side of the world to protect them and I'm not the one heading off to find them. You're bloody amazing you are", he told her, his eyes firmly on the clouds above as he tried to pretend that everything was okay. Hermione suddenly reached up and planted the softest kiss on Ron's cheek. He could feel himself burning up as his cheeks flushed red once again.

"I'm going to miss you", she told him.

"I'm going to miss you too. Its going to be so weird not having you around everyday. I've gotten used to it", he said. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Hermione?", he spoke. Hermione looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Fred's funeral. Will you- will you stay here? With me?", he asked nervously.

"Yes, Ron", she said, smiling softly as she settled her head back on his chest. "I wont be going anywhere". Ron kissed the top of her head as he let out a long sigh, continuing to stare at the clouds above, wondering if Fred could see him. Wondering if he was watching. He hoped he was proud. He hoped he was over the moon to see that his little brother had finally "manned up" and got the girl. He thought about all of the Muggle religion stuff Hermione had sometimes spoken about over the years and wondered if there were pearly white gates up there, with a heaven and angels, where Fred would be happy and safe. A big part of him hoped that there was. He'd hate to think that Fred had succumbed to darkness and nothingness. He wanted there to be some sort of life after death for his older brother. He couldn't help but think that George would want that too.


	3. The Flood

The Flood

 **Ginny's POV**

Ginny laid curled up on her bed alone, silent tears streaming down her face as she clung on to one of Fred's old t-shirts for dear life.

"Hermione and Ron are having a moment", Harry barged in chuckling before noticing Ginny curled up silently on her bed, her back facing him. "Ginny?", he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed as he took hold of her upper arm gently. Ginny suddenly shot up and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, hiding her face in his t-shirt as she sobbed. Harry sighed sadly as he held her in his arms. "I wish you'd talk to me instead of locking yourself up here like this", he told her.

"Why is it so hard, Harry?", she begged for answers, sniffing as she continued to sob. "We're a strong family. But, how are we ever going to come back from this?", she asked. Harry planted a soft kiss on the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her long, smoother than silk, red hair.

"You _are_ a strong family. That's how I know you'll get through this", he told her. "I know it doesn't feel like it now; but you will. I promise". Ginny pulled away to look up at him, crashing her lips into his almost instantly. This is how Ginny would forget. Harry would get her to open up, and then she would throw herself at him. Like kissing Harry was her own form of _Obliviate_. She pulled away from him slowly, their foreheads meeting as she looked down at his lips. "I'm sorry, Ginny", Harry suddenly spoke. Ginny furrowed her brow at him.

"Don't you do this again, Harry Potter", she told him. This had been the seventh time Harry had apologized to her. She didn't want him to apologize. None of this was his fault. Ginny knew that even if she had never met Harry and if he'd never been welcomed into her family with open arms, she and the rest of the Weasley's would still have fought. Fought for the greater good. "No one blames you, Harry", she told him.

"George still isn't speaking to me", he said quietly. It was true. George hadn't spoken to Harry since the battle, which had been over three days ago. Ginny had noticed and it made her feel angry at George, which only added to her grief. She wanted to be there for her older brother, but she couldn't whilst he was acting this way.

"He'll come around. You'll see", she told him, turning the tables so that it was her that was comforting him. She much preferred comforting Harry rather than it being the other way around. Ginny had never been good at opening up about her feelings, and nothing had changed in that sense.

"Ginny!", Arthur called from downstairs. Ginny took Harry's hand and wiped her tears away before she lead him downstairs.

"Whats up?", she asked as she met her father in the kitchen.

"Your mother just wanted me to remind you that you and Harry shouldn't be alone in your room with the door shut", he said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sorry", she said simply. "Where is mum?". Arthur sighed.

"She's- she's gone to discuss Fred's funeral with Professor McGonagall", he told her. There was a deafening silence in the room as Ginny's eyes met the floor. Arthur kissed his daughter on the forehead before gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Why don't you and Harry take Ron and Hermione into town? Get out of here for a bit. It'll do you some good", he smiled. Ginny nodded slowly before letting go of Harry's hand to give her father a tight hug.

"See you later", she smiled softly before heading out of the front door.

"Bye, Arthur", Harry smiled weakly before following Ginny out of the door. Ron and Hermione were making their way towards them, hand in hand, when they left the house.

"Do you two fancy going into town for a butterbeer?", Ginny asked.

"I'd love to, but I need to do some packing for tomorrow", Hermione said sadly.

"Tomorrow?", Ginny echoed.

"I'm going to Australia with Kingsley to find my parents", Hermione explained. Ginny gave a slight nod as she forced a smile.

"What about you?", she asked Ron.

"I don't fancy being the third wheel so I think I'll pass", he joked. Ginny playfully punched him in the arm. And with that, Ginny and Harry apparated into town and made their way to a local pub for a butterbeer.

"You didn't say Hermione was going tomorrow?", Ginny said.

"I was a little preoccupied with you", he smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his fingers. Ginny smiled at him softly before taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"It is quite nice being out of the house", she admitted. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Being anywhere is nice for me- as long as I'm with you", he said shyly. Ginny snorted.

"Harry, that must be the corniest thing I have _ever_ heard you say", she laughed.

"Well, its true", he smirked. Ginny continued to laugh, her stomach beginning to ache as tears rimmed her eyes.

"I love you", she said without thinking. Her eyes widened as her laughter came to a sudden stop. This had been the first time Ginny had told Harry she loved him. She averted her eyes from him nervously, waiting for his response.

"Oi", he said softly. She dared to look at him. "I love you too", he smiled.


	4. Starts With Goodbye

Starts with Goodbye

 **Hermione's POV**

"Do you have enough money, dear?", Molly fussed as Hermione gathered the rest of her things.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley", Hermione smiled warmly. Hermione put the last item she needed in her beaded bag before looking up at Ron, who sat silently, and looked rather miserable, on the sofa. She slowly sat down beside him and took his hand within her own, their fingers entwined. She couldn't help but blush as she noticed Molly smiling fondly at them. As their gaze met, Molly took this as a sign to give them some space and left to potter around in the kitchen. "Its just four days, you know", she told him.

"Four? I thought you were only going for three?", he replied.

"Yes, but I'm going to spend my parents first night back home with them, Ron", she chuckled softly. Ron sighed.

"Sorry. I sound like a selfish idiot don't I? You haven't seen your parents in a year and all I want is for you to stay here with me", he admitted, allowing his head to drop down.

"Don't be silly, Ron. I understand. But this is all apart of being that normal couple I was talking about", she tried to reassure him.

"I know. I just don't want to be around anyone else but you at the moment", he said quietly. Hermione softly kissed his cheek before looking lovingly at him.

"And just to think; years ago you couldn't stand to be around me!", she joked. The pair of them laughed softly before Ron lifted his head up to look at her.

"You'll be safe, won't you?", he said.

"Of course I will. I'll be with Kingsley", she smiled.

"Hermione, dear! Kingsley's here!", Molly called from the kitchen. Hermione felt Ron's grip on her hand tighten as she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Four days", she almost whispered before the pair of them stood up together and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning", Kingsley smiled at them.

"Good morning", Hermione smiled brightly.

"Are we all ready to go? Our first stop is Romania", Kingsley told her. Hermione nodded.

"Romania? Oh how wonderful, you might see Charlie", Molly smiled.

"We'll definitely see him as a matter of fact, Molly. He'll be taking us to our next apparation point", Kingsley smiled brightly at Molly.

"Oh, give him my love will you?", she asked. Kingsley nodded. At that moment, Harry and Ginny made their way into the kitchen, followed by Arthur, ready to see Hermione off. Everyone began to make their way outside, leaving Hermione and Ron trailing behind, hand in hand.

"I'll miss you, Hermione", Harry smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "Stay safe".

"I will", she said softly before letting him go to hug Ginny. She then made her towards Arthur, who gave her a light peck on the cheek, and then to Molly who pulled her down to her height for an emotional hug.

"You make sure to send your patronus if you need anything, dear, anything at all", she told her.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, I will", she smiled.

"Call me Molly", Molly gave her a watery smile. Hermione gave her a slight nod before turning her attention to Ron, who still looked as miserable as sin. She stood in front of him, looking up at him with such love in her eyes as tears began to form.

"You'll be okay", she told him.

"I don't care about that. Will _you_ be okay?", he said. Hermione nodded as she lowered her head in an attempt to hide her tears. Ron pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "You've got to do what you've got to do. I'll be here waiting when you get back", he told her. Hermione nodded once more before pulling away so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. Even after all she had said, she still could help but feel guilty for leaving him. As much as he had needed her, she, in return, had needed him and still did. But, she knew he couldn't come with her. His family needed him and this was something she had to do alone. How on earth would she explain why Ron had accompanied her across the world to her parents? She would tell them about her and Ron in her own time, this time needed to be spent on explaining why they had been living in Australia for the past year with no recollection of ever having a daughter. With one last glance at Ron's sad eyes and a quick turn as Kingsley took hold of her hand, Hermione felt that awful wrench in her stomach as they found themselves in Romania's Ministry of Magic. Hermione sniffed as she quickly wiped away her tears before anyone could notice.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Kingsley", she suddenly said as she followed him down a long winding corridor.

"Its not a problem. Its the least I can do after all your help during the battle", he turned his head to smile at her.

"Hermione!", Charlie Weasley waved in the distance.

"Hello, Charlie", she smiled warmly at him before he wrapped his arms around her in a welcoming hug.

"How was the travel?", he asked, letting her go.

"I'm starting to feel a little nauseous", she admitted.

"That's completely normal", he told her smiling. "You'll be staying over at my house for tonight whilst Kingsley sorts some things out with the Romanian Minister of Magic. That alright with you?", he asked. Hermione looked confused.

"We cant travel to Egypt and then India in one day I'm afraid. We'll be in India by tomorrow evening and in Australia the following morning so we'll be on schedule, don't worry. But you need to rest. Apparating constantly like that could make you very ill", Kingsley reassured her. Hermione forced a smile at him before following the two men down another long and winding corridor. The walls were a rough brown colour, resembling planks of wood. The three of them exited the building into a rather normal, busy Romanian street. Hermione looked back at the building they had just come from to see that it looked nothing more than an old abandoned warehouse, a sign hung from its door that read ' _Pericol pentru toți cei care intră._ '.

"It says 'Danger to all who enter'", Charlie told her. "My cars just around the corner. Shall we get going?", he asked. Hermione gave a quick nod before turning to face Kingsley.

"Charlie will bring you back to the Ministry in the morning where we'll apparate to Egypt", he told her. Hermione gave another quick nod before following Charlie to his car. Charlie's house was very much like his mother's; warm and welcoming. Hermione sat alone in the guest bedroom, thinking about Ron with an empty piece of parchment in her lap, a quill held carelessly between her fingers.

"You alright, Hermione?", Charlie entered the room slowly with a tray of sandwiches. Hermione nodded slowly at him as she forced a smile. Charlie set down the tray of sandwiches on a nearby table before sitting beside her on the bed. "So- mum tells me you and Ron finally worked things out", he smiled. Hermione gave him a real smile this time, nodding as she let her eyes wander over the empty piece of parchment. "I'm more than sure he's missing you too", he told her. Hermione looked up at him.

"Could I send a letter? To The Burrow?", she asked.

"Yeah. Just hand it to me and I'll send it for you. Should get there by morning", he grinned at her as he got up off of the bed and began to leave. "Oh and, Hermione?", he spoke. Hermione looked up at him once more. "Thank you. For looking out for, Ron. You're really special to him", he smiled warmly at her before closing the door behind him as he left. Hermione smiled to herself as she began to write;

' _Ron,_

 _Romania is beautiful and I'm fine. I hope you are too. I honestly didn't think I would miss you this much, but, what I wouldn't give to see you right now. I'll write to you again soon._

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Hermione._ '


	5. How To Save A Life

**A/N: I've made a playlist on my YouTube account filled with the songs that each chapter is named after. The playlist will be updated every Monday so I can give you guys a little taster of whats to come :) if you'd like to check it out, maybe listen to the song as you're reading its matching chapter, type in the normal YouTube URL followed by /nikitaannicemusic**

How To Save A Life

 **Harry's POV**

"You alright, Ron?", Harry asked as he sat beside his best friend on his bed. Ron only shrugged, his eyes glued to a letter he had received from Hermione that morning as he sat there in an uncomfortable silence. "She'll be back before you know it", he tried to reassure him.

"I know. I just don't know how we're meant to pull through this, Harry. I cant have Hermione with me every second of every single day. Its unhealthy to want her like that just so I can stop feeling sorry for myself. But I don't see any other way forward", he sighed. Harry frowned at his friend, not sure of what to say next as he gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before getting up and wandering down to the next floor of The Burrow where Fred and George's bedroom door was left wide open. He dared to wander inside. The guilt he felt began to consume him as he looked around the, almost empty, room. He lightly ran his fingers across the posters on the wall. Quidditch players wearing emerald green and white zoomed around, cheering as a Leprechaun of fireworks danced in the background.

"You shouldn't be in here", a dark voice came from behind him. Harry spun around on his heel to see George standing in the doorway, slanting his back slightly as he looked past Harry and out of the window. Without protest, Harry left the room, shuffling past George as he walked down to the living room. Molly and Arthur had taken Ginny into Diagon Alley for the afternoon to spend some time with their only daughter and Harry had no idea what to do with himself. He understood Ron in that sense. He knew George was grieving and didn't mean to be so cold towards him, but then again, Harry couldn't blame him. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys (excluding George) had told him countless times that he mustn't blame himself, but he couldn't help but do so. He had torn their family apart. This wonderful family that had looked after and cared for him for years and how had he repaid them for their kindness? And then it would begin. Harry sat and thought about the Weasleys without Fred. He then thought about his young godson, Teddy Lupin, and how he would never get to know his parents. Colin Creevey, Dobby, Sirus, Dumbledore. Tears began to fill his eyes as he pulled at his hair furiously, chanting ' _I'm sorry_ ' over and over again. As if out of nowhere, Ginny rushed to his side, shushing him as he forced her into a hug. He continued to chant as he fought against her comfort. He didn't deserve this from her. He didn't deserve her at all. He freed himself from Ginny's embrace as he got up and rushed past Molly and Arthur, who stood back at a loss of what to do, and made his way out of the house and into the Orchard. He sat in the same spot he had sat in with Ron and Hermione just days ago as he let his head hang down to his knees. It wasn't long before Ginny was sat beside him once again.

"You've got to stop doing this to yourself", she told him sternly.

"Its all I deserve", he admitted.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry- **shut up**!", she suddenly snapped. Harry looked at her, surprised. "If any of us blamed you do you think you'd be here right now? Sleeping under our roof? Eating our food?", she continued.

"But, George-"

"Sod George for a minute!", she snapped once more. "He's hurting, Harry. We all are. Look at all of us, will you? Mum's smiling and laughing one moment and then crying the next. Dad's keeping a smile on his face for all of us, but I've heard him cry at night. Ron's barely eating or talking to anyone but you and Hermione, and she's half way across the world searching for her parents and look at you!", she raised her voice, taking his chin in her hands. "We all have to deal with this in our own way. There isn't a right or wrong way but blaming yourself definitely isn't going to help", her voice returned to its soft tone as she looked hopelessly into his eyes. Harry felt a new pang of guilt in his heart. He knew all of this, and yet, he continued to be the same. He couldn't fight it. He could forget for mere moments at a time, but it would still haunt him.

"I'm sorry", he sobbed, dropping his head into his hands. Ginny pulled him into her, this time, he didn't fight it. He allowed himself to collapse into her and cry. He cried for his parents, his lost teachers and friends. He cried for Sirius Black and he cried for all that had been lost. Ginny ran her fingers through his jet black hair, feeling his whole body shudder with grief under her touch.

"Its alright, Harry", she told him, tears beginning to rim her own eyes. Harry clung on to her for dear life, grateful for her presence in general. Grateful for her love. It felt good to have cried. He hadn't cried like that since Sirius had passed on through the veil. And then he sat up straight, looking deep into Ginny's eyes and decided that he would get through this. No matter what it took. For her.


	6. Numb

Numb

 **George's POV**

George paced angrily around his old bedroom. Fuming that Harry had even dared to set foot in there. His cheeks flushed as red as his hair in temper as his pacing came to a slow stop.

"George?", Molly entered the room cautiously.

"What was Harry doing in here?", he snapped at her quickly. Molly widened her eyes at her son's tone.

"I don't know, sweetheart. The poor boy's been through so much, he was probably-"

" _The poor boy_ ", George mimicked, cutting her off. "We have to carry on without Fred, Teddy has to grow up without Tonks and Lupin but _poor_ Harry! He doesn't even deserve to be here! Not under this roof! Not under the roof that Fred used to live under! Its an insult to his memory!". George continued to rant and rave, never thinking twice about the words he was saying until suddenly, something in his mother snapped.

" **That's enough, George Weasley**!", Molly bellowed, angry tears rimming her eyes. George came to a deadly silence, going through everything he had just said in his head and realizing just how bad it had all sounded. Molly grabbed him by his elbow, almost dragging him to the window before letting go. "Look at him", she said, pointing at Harry in the Orchard. He had his head resting on Ginny's shoulder as she comforted him helplessly, kissing the top of his head repeatedly as she ran her hand up and down his upper arm. "We're not alone in this. That boy has already lost so, so much. **None** of this is his fault. Whether Harry was apart of this family or not, we still would have fought. We still would have lost Fred", Molly's words turned into a small whisper. "We all have to stick together. Harry isn't going anywhere, do you hear me? And if you have a problem with that, then tough!", she told him. George stopped staring at Harry as he made his way over to his bed and sat down on it, his mother following. She placed her hand gently on his knee. "Please, don't make this any harder than it already is, George. I've already lost one of my boys. I cant lose another", she allowed herself to cry. George couldn't bring himself to comfort her. Everything inside of him was screaming at him to put his arm around her and apologize and to make everything right, but he just couldn't. The anger and the sadness he felt was just too much. He suddenly got up and left the room before heading downstairs, passing Arthur as he did.

"George?", his father called after him. George ignored him, continuing into the kitchen before apparating back to his flat in Diagon Alley, his mother's sobs but a distance memory. He was surprised to see Angelina sitting on his sofa.

"Sorry. The door was unlocked and I just- well, I just wanted to see you to be honest", she told him as she stood up. George didn't answer, his eyes suddenly beginning to fill with tears as he wiped them away angrily. "George? Are you alright?", she asked. George began to shake his head, sitting down on the sofa as he allowed his head to drop into his hands. Angelina sat beside him, placing her hand gently on his back.

"I cant help being mad at him. I don't want to be. We both knew what we were signing up for, Fred said it himself!", he told her.

"Harry?", she guessed. George nodded, sniffing as he lifted his head up out of his hands. Angelina sighed.

"I made my mum cry today. Its bad enough that she gets teary eyed just because when she looks at me she sees Fred", he continued, running his fingers through his hair hopelessly. "I go there, I make everyone unhappy by acting like the biggest arse on the universe and then I come back here to this empty, quiet hell hole and I just want to run!", he told her, lifting his head out of his hands as he stared at the space in front of him. "I don't know where or how, but I just wanna run, and I wanna keep running, and I don't know if I'd ever stop". There was a deafening silence between the pair before Angelina suddenly got up from the sofa and disappeared into George's bedroom. She soon returned with a large rolled up sleeping bag under her arm. "What are you doing?", he asked.

"I'm staying here. My parents will understand", she told him as a-matter-of-factually.

"What?", George said, dumbfounded.

"You claim that everyone around you is tired of you being an arse. So I'm guessing that means you don't wanna be around them as much so you don't cause them pain. That must be pretty lonely. Luckily for you, I don't care if you huff, shout or even try to hex me! I'm not going anywhere", she told him, unrolling the sleeping bag on the floor next to the sofa where George sat. George didn't argue as he got up to get her some pillows. Later that same night, George had laid in bed for all of five minutes when he suddenly thought of Angelina, sleeping in the next room, and his mind wandered over Fred's letter. Without a second thought, he grabbed his duvet and pillow and made his way into the living room. Angelina was sat up in her sleeping bag, a magazine in her lap as she leaned against an armchair. "What are you still doing up?", she asked as George put his duvet and pillow on the sofa next to her.

"I shouldn't leave you to sleep in here on your own", he told her. "Here; you sleep on the sofa, I'll get in the sleeping bag. That floors not comfortable at all". Angelina smiled bashfully at him before crawling out of the sleeping bag and getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Thanks", she smiled warmly at him as he got into the sleeping bag on the floor.

"When me and Fred first moved in here, we hated it because for the first time in our entire lives, we had our _own_ rooms. So, we used to have sleep overs in here. We'd always duel over who had to sleep on the floor. We had to stop when the landlord started getting complaints about the noise", George laughed to himself as he reminisced. Angelina laughed with him as she looked at him rather fondly.

"I remember when he took me to the Yule Ball. He asked me if I would try out the new snot flavoured gobstopper you'd both been working on", she told him.

"And-?", George raised his eyebrow jokingly at her.

"You don't actually believe that I would have done it, do you?", she laughed. The pair of them laughed for what felt like forever until slowing down into a warm silence.

"I miss him", George suddenly spoke.

"I know. Me too", Angelina replied.


	7. You've Got A Friend In Me

You've Got A Friend in Me

 **Ron's POV**

' _Ron,_

 _Kingsley and I tracked down my parents and restored their memories. It was difficult, but successful. I explained everything to them and, thankfully, they're not mad. They're just happy we're together again. I arrived home about an hour ago. I gave Kingsley a present to give to you, I hope you like it. I honestly cannot wait to see you tomorrow. I've missed you stupid amounts._

 _Thinking of you,_

 _Hermione._ '

Ron carefully read through the letter he had just received. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest at the thought of seeing his bushy-haired, know-it-all of a girlfriend. ' _Just one more night_ ', he thought to himself. The past couple of days had been rather lonely for Ron. He felt awkward around his parents, for reasons he was unsure of. Harry had spent most of his time with Ginny, also, for reasons he was unsure of. He felt like he had been shut off from everyone around him, and it had gotten to him, even though the only person he truly wanted with him was Hermione. He had grown to like Hermione more than a friend a long time ago, but this whole new feeling of being able to call her ' _his_ ' took over every thought and feeling he thought he knew well. The tingly feeling she left in the pit of his stomach when she spoke his name. The hairs that stood up on the back of his neck whenever she was close. It was all new and exciting and somehow made him feel slightly sick.

"Morning, Ron", his father smiled at him as he walked in through the front door. "Letter from Hermione?", he asked. Ron nodded as he sat down at the kitchen table with a cold bacon sandwich. "Kingsley flooed your mother and I earlier this morning to say they'd just gotten back".

"Yeah. Is it alright if she stays here tomorrow night? I want her to be here for-", Ron stopped, trying to finish the sentence, "for Saturday". Arthur smiled sympathetically at him, nodding as he did so.

"You know Hermione's welcome here any time, Ron. Just no sleeping in the same room. Your mother would blow a fuse", he chuckled. Ron chuckled with him before sighing sadly. Arthur suddenly sat beside him, patting him on the shoulder before sighing himself. "Its going to be a hard day for us all, son. But we'll get through it. As long as we've got each other. And I'm sure Hermione will help ease the pain", he told him. Ron widened his eyes at his last sentence. "Oh. No. I didn't mean-", Arthur blushed before they both broke out into fits of laughter.

"I know what you meant. Thanks, dad", Ron smiled, taking a large bite from his sandwich. Later that afternoon, Ron sat in the Orchard on his own, running his fingers through the soft spring grass before he heard footsteps growing closer from behind him.

"Hey", Harry spoke. Ron furrowed his brow at him, looking deep in thought. "You alright, Ron?".

"See; I recognize you, but, have we met before?", Ron asked. Harry chuckled softly before sighing as he sat beside his friend on the grass.

"I've been a crap mate", Harry told him. Ron stayed silent for a moment before looking at him.

"What? Are you waiting for me to tell you that's not true?", he sighed heavily, laying down on the grass and looking up at the cotton white clouds above. Harry laid down beside him.

"I've- I didn't really want to be around you, if I'm honest. I thought you might feel the same way as George. I didn't really want to be around Ginny either but she kind of forced her support on me", Harry told him honestly. Ron suddenly sat up once more, hugging his knees to his chest.

"But, I'm _not_ George. You're my best mate, Harry. Its bloody fantastic having Hermione's support, don't get me wrong. But, I just didn't expect her to be the only one giving it", Ron was honest back. "I want to support you as well, you know? Fred was as good as your brother too. Not to mention Tonks, Lupin and Dobby". Harry sat up to Ron's level, his lips in a slanting frown as he looked at him. "Everyone keeps saying it and it gets annoying to hear so often but; we're not alone. None of us are", Ron continued.

"I know", Harry sighed. "I know and I'm sorry". The pair stayed silent as they both stared out into the Orchard. Ron couldn't help but think about how Harry must be feeling. He was angry at him for not being there, but when he thought about it; how must it feel getting mixed reactions from everyone around you? Feeling guilty for people who have died even though it wasn't your fault?

"Me too", he exhaled dramatically after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Hermione's back isn't she?", Harry changed the subject. Ron nodded as a small smile suddenly began to grow on his face. "Its about time, you know? You two. I was tempted to get in on Fred and George's bet at one point. Wish I had now", he laughed.

"Yeah", Ron laughed along with him. "Its not weird for you, is it?", he asked.

"What? As weird as me going out with your sister? No. Not at all", Harry grinned. Ron faked a shudder as he elbowed Harry playfully in the ribs.

"Ron! Kingsley's here!", Molly called from the back garden. Ron shot up and ran back to the house as quick as his legs could take him. He ran through the back door, his face as red as his hair as small beads of sweat began to leave his forehead.

"Hello, Ron", Kingsley smiled.

"Hey", Ron smiled back.

"I think you know why I'm here", Kingsley smirked. Ron nodded excitedly before Kingsley handed him a small package from his robes. Ron ripped it open as quick as he could to find a small cardboard box. Inside was a stuffed Kangaroo toy and an oddly shaped wooden object. Ron was relieved to find a note at the bottom.

' _This is called a returning Boomerang. They used to be used for hunting in Australia (which is totally barbaric!) but, these days they're used for sport and entertainment. You can throw it outside and it'll come back to you. Don't hurt yourself with it though and be careful! I just wanted to get you some little things from Australia._

 _Hope you like them,_

 _Hermione._ '

"What did you get, sweetheart?", his mother asked as he lifted the boomerang up to his eye level for closer inspection.

"Its a boomerang. By the sounds of it; its like one of those Muggle flying disc things that dad's got in the garage but when you throw it, it comes back to you", he grinned, excited by his gift.

"Aw, well isn't that lovely", Molly smiled sweetly as she watched Ron, in awe of his present.

"I'm gonna go try it out", he said, before slowly wandering back outside. "Thanks, Kingsley!", he called back as he continued onwards. Ron threw the boomerang into the sky with all the strength he could muster and as he watched it take off into the sky, he couldn't help but smile to himself, wondering how many minutes remained until he would see Hermione again.


	8. Long Way Down

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the series so far! :D Just wanted to leave a quick note for you all to say that I won't be posting next weeks chapter until Thursday (the 30th) because its my birthday on the 29th so I'm going to be celebrating with my family and my best friend. No time for FF I'm afraid! Anyway, on with the next chapter :)**

Long Way Down

 **Ginny's POV**

Ginny sat with her mother, helping her go through Fred's box of funeral arrangements after finding her sobbing on her own in the kitchen.

" _No black_ ", Ginny read from a piece of parchment as she smiled to herself. Molly chuckled softly as she read over every piece of parchment carefully.

"I'll go and get some fireworks from George at the shop later", she sighed sadly.

"Aw, is that in the box?", Ginny asked.

"No. I just think Fred would have liked it. And George", Molly smiled softly.

"That's a brilliant idea, mum", Ginny smiled warmly as she put her arm around her mother's shoulders. It soon became a tender moment as mother and daughter comforted each other, mourning in silence. "I'll go and get the fireworks. Why don't you go and sit in the living room, put your feet up and listen to a little Celestina Warbeck?", Ginny suggested. Molly smiled lovingly at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"You're a good girl, Ginny", she said as she got up, putting the wireless on before heading towards the living room. Ginny quickly got her things together, ready to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but not before leaving a little note for Harry;

' _Harry,_

 _Just gone to get some stuff from George for the funeral tomorrow. I won't be long._

 _All my love,_

 _Ginny._ '

She left the note outside Harry's door before making her way to the fireplace and flooing herself to Diagon Alley. After briefly spotting, a rather scruffy looking, Rita Skeeter, no doubt searching for a headline, Ginny quickly and carefully rushed to the shop, luckily without being seen. She used the spare key she had for the shop and quietly made her way inside. The lights were off and the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Ginny hated seeing the shop this way. She knew how much this shop meant to Fred and George, and she knew how hard they had both worked to make it a success. It was such a shame to see it in its messy, abandoned state. Ginny began to make her way up the stairs, towards the flat that sat above the shop before opening the front door and stepping inside.

"Hello?", she spoke. "George?".

"In here", George replied. Ginny made her way down the hall and into the living room where her older brother sat on the sofa. He wore a dirty old t-shirt and some baggy ripped jeans. Small, messy ginger hairs had began to sprout from his chin as he took a sip of the water he had in his hand.

"Mum would throw a fit if she could see you", she attempted to joke as she set her bag down and sat down beside him.

"Shouldn't you be running around after Harry or something?", George asked, his eyes glued to the wall in front of him.

"You know, I'm really struggling to cope with your attitude", Ginny told him, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to remain calm. George only shrugged his shoulders as he continued to drink his water. "Everyone's tip-toeing around it, but I'm not going to anymore- Fred would be so **pissed** at you right now!", she suddenly raised her voice at him, her cheeks flushing their infamous Weasley red. George suddenly made eye contact with her, his eyebrows coming together angrily. Ginny refused to back down as she stared angrily right back at him. "Go on; yell at me! But you know I'm right", she continued. George's brow instantly softened as his gaze returned to the wall in front of him. "You've got to stop blaming Harry. You've got to stop looking for someone to blame full stop! Fred's gone, George", her voice broke as angry tears began to rim her bright brown eyes. "He's gone and its shit. But we have to move on. He wouldn't want us to be like this. And he definitely wouldn't want _you_ to be like this", she finished. Ginny sat in silence for what felt like an eternity as she waited for some sort of response from her brother. Deciding she would no longer wait, she sighed deeply as she got up and put her bag over her shoulder. "I came to get some fireworks for tomorrow anyway. Mum's idea. I'll see you then", she said, kissing him on the top of his head. George continued to stare into space. "I love you, George", she sighed once more before making her way out of the flat and into the shop for the fireworks she had originally traveled for. She left the shop, wiping away the angry tears from her eyes before making her way back to where she had flooed, not caring who saw her. On arriving back at The Burrow, Ginny took the fireworks out of her bag, left them on the kitchen table and made her way out into the Orchard where she could cry freely. She sat there for what felt like hours, crying until she could cry no more. She couldn't quite figure out if she was mourning Fred or mad at George, but either way, everything ran through her mind at once.

"Ginny?", she heard a familiar voice. Ginny quickly wiped away her tears as Hermione sat down beside her.

"You're back", she sniffed as she forced a smile.

"Well spotted", Hermione chuckled. "Whats the matter?", she asked.

"You should go and see Ron. He's been driving us all mad!", Ginny joked.

"I'm sure he'll be alright with just five more minutes", Hermione fought. The girls sat in an uncomfortable silence. "Ginny", Hermione spoke, placing her hand on her friend's lap.

"Its bad enough that I've lost one brother without feeling like I've lost two", Ginny admitted. Hermione sighed sadly.

"I take it George isn't feeling any better? What a stupid question- _of course_ he's not feeling any better", Hermione corrected herself. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle a little as she shook her head.

"Do you think he'll _ever_ get past this?", she asked. Hermione took a moment before nodding.

"I believe everyone has their own way of dealing with things. Whether it be grief, anger, confusion, love. He just needs time. I mean, take Ron for instance; when he started to have feelings for me he was nothing but foul! But, I suppose; that was his way of dealing with what he felt. Do you understand what I mean?", Hermione asked as she bit her lip, clearly wondering whether or not she had said the right thing. Ginny found a genuine grin within herself as she nodded. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders, hugging her tight.

"Its good to have you back", she smiled warmly, her head resting on Hermione's shoulder.

"Its good to _be_ back", Hermione sighed contently, hugging her back.


	9. Without Words

**A/N: Sorry this is a few days late guys! Its been a crazy week xD enjoy anyway :)**

Without Words

 **Hermione's POV**

"Oh, Hermione, dear!", Molly allowed joyful tears to fall from her eyes she pulled Hermione down to her height for a tight embrace. "Its so wonderful to see you".

"Its wonderful to see you too, Molly", Hermione smiled as she hugged her back.

"Ron and Harry have just popped into town to get some things for tomorrow, they shouldn't be long now. They'll be so happy to see you", Molly gave her a watery smile. Hermione smiled back at her before greeting Arthur with a friendly hug.

"How are your parents?", he asked.

"They're very well, thank you. Glad to be home", Hermione smiled.

"Will they be joining us tomorrow?", Molly asked. Hermione nodded, unsure of how to reply to Molly's question with actual words. "Lovely", Molly sighed. "Now, why don't you get yourself settled in Ginny's room?", she grinned.

"Oh, that's alright, I think I'll wait outside for a while", Hermione smiled brightly. Molly nodded, needing no further explanation to know that she wanted to wait for Ron to arrive. Hermione set her beaded bag down on the kitchen counter before making her way into the Orchard to wait for Ron and Harry. She could feel butterflies fluttering excitedly in her stomach as looked out into the distance. Fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. And then, with a single _pop!_ , she saw him. That unmistakable flash of red hair coming towards her in the distance. His smile as bright as the afternoon sun in the sky as he laughed with Harry. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as he stopped and just stared at her, taking in her presence before he dropped the shopping bags he had in his hands and raced towards her as she, in turn, raced towards him. Happy tears began to rim her eyes as she ran as fast as she could, her feet beginning to burn and the short run to him feeling like she had ran for miles. He reached her, and without a second thought he had lifted her up to him, her tip toes barely touching the floor as his arms snaked around her waist tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder as he did the same, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She could hear his heartbeat thumping through his shirt as he caught his breath. Her eyes were shut tightly, enjoying the touch and the smell of him. How she had longed for this moment. She had been excited to see her parents again and to spend time with them, but in her heart she just couldn't wait to be with Ron. So much had changed in the last year, and Hermione was adjusting to the biggest change in her life quite well. Ron slowly allowed her feet to meet the floor as he removed his face from her shoulder so he could smile down at her, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey", he said simply.

"Hi", she smiled. Harry suddenly cleared his throat and Hermione chuckled as she graced Ron's cheek with her hand before making her way towards Harry and giving him a hug.

"Thank Merlin! I thought you were going to jump me too", Harry joked.

"Oh stop it", Hermione blushed. She instantly found herself with Ron's arm snaked around her waist as the trio made their way back to The Burrow. Hermione's day was full of welcoming hugs and talks of Australia and her parents, but when the moon set in the sky, she and Ron sat alone out in the Orchard. They laid side by side, their fingers entwined as they looked up at the stars. "How have you been?", she suddenly asked.

"Alright", Ron replied simply. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You know what I meant, Ron", she told him. Ron only sighed before turning on his side so he could face her.

"I'm dreading this whole week. They're already calling it ' _The week of Hogwarts' fallen heroes_ ' in the Prophet", he told her. Hermione knew it was a hard week ahead. Fred's would be the first funeral of many. Before Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin's on Monday, Colin Creevey's on Wednesday and the Battle memorial on Friday. She turned on her side so, she too, could face Ron. His eyes looked glossy, as if he were about to cry. And she would never blame him if he wanted to. She suddenly found herself caressing his cheek gently with the palm of her hand as she scanned every inch of his face, sighing softly.

"I missed you so much", she half laughed. Ron grinned softly at her before moving her hair our of her eyes.

"Not as much as I missed you", he admitted, his cheeks flushing red adorably in embarrassment. Hermione found herself moving in towards him, their eyes locked on one another as their lips met. This had been the first time they had kissed since the battle, and Hermione thought it was magical. She thought about the stars shining above them as Ron ran his fingers through her larger than life hair, his lips moving softly over hers and his other hand resting against her waist as she cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. The pair slowly parted lips, their faces still mere inches apart as Hermione looked deep into those bright blue eyes she admired so much. "I should probably get my stuff ready for tomorrow", he suddenly told her. Hermione nodded as the pair sat up together, walking hand in hand back to The Burrow. They walked into the living room to finding it, surprisingly, quiet with just Ginny sitting on her own with a Quidditch magazine in her lap. "Where is everyone?", Ron asked.

"Harry's upstairs trying to get the creases out of his suit and mum and dad went to bed early. I think they want to be ready for tomorrow", she sighed sadly as her eyes returned to the magazine in her lap. Ron suddenly let go of Hermione's as he walked over towards Ginny and put his arms around her.

"It'll be okay, Ginny", he told her softly. Hermione could feel her heart swell in her chest as she watched Ron comfort his baby sister. Ginny smiled up at Ron before he returned to Hermione and the pair of them made their way upstairs. Hermione stopped outside Ginny's room, where she would be spending the night as she looked down at her hand within Ron's.

"You should get some sleep", she told him, sighing softly. Ron nodded before planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hermione", he spoke softly.

"Goodnight, Ron", she smiled warmly before disappearing into Ginny's room.


	10. Human

Human

 **Harry's POV**

' _ **Fred Weasley first to be laid to rest in The Week of Hogwarts' Fallen Heroes.**_

 _ **Also inside; Ginevra Weasley, youngest of the Weasley clan and girlfriend of Harry Potter, spotted looking teary-eyed as she leaves deceased brother's shop in Diagon Alley**_ '

Harry felt his blood beginning to boil as he watched the moving picture of Ginny on the front cover of The Prophet. He took one last look at her tear stained face before scrunching the paper up and throwing it to one side. He couldn't help but hate the fact that every morning he would awake with the same guilt that ate away at him all day everyday whilst heartless news reporters tried to make their money from grieving families without a single care in the world. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, making sure his navy blue suit was presentable for the day's events. Harry dreaded every second. How people would act around him. The grief. The pain. The final farewell. There was a sudden knock at the door before Ron walked in sporting one of Fred's old burgundy suits.

"Have you read The Prophet this morning?", he asked. Harry nodded as he began to fiddle with his tie. "Those bastards", Ron mumbled through gritted teeth before sighing. Harry turned to face his friend who looked utterly lost as he scanned the room hopelessly.

"How are you feeling?", he asked. Ron only shrugged his shoulders before forcing a small smile.

"You?", he spoke.

"Same", Harry sighed.

"Mum says people are starting to arrive. We should probably go downstairs", he told him. Harry nodded before following Ron out of the room and downstairs to where Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan and the Weasley's were waiting. Angelina sat beside George on the living room sofa, clearly trying her best to comfort him as he stared into space.

"Good to see you, Ron. Harry", Lee smiled warmly at them. Harry and Ron nodded in unison before making their way towards a teary Molly.

"Please don't cry, mum", Ron sighed sadly as he put his arm around her shoulders. Molly blew her nose into an old handkerchief as she looked up at her son, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

"Morning", a small voice croaked from behind Harry. Ginny stood at the bottom of the stairs in a bright pink, knee length dress.

"You look lovely", Harry told her.

"Its- it was Fred's favourite", she gave him a watery smile. "He used to say he'd always forget I was a girl until mum bought me this dress. Said I looked really pretty, for a tomboy", she sniffed as she chuckled. Harry smiled warmly at her before caressing the top of her arm softly and kissing her on the forehead. Hermione soon followed in an elegant blue dress that flowed down to her ankles. She immediately made her way towards Ron, as if Harry wasn't even there, as she took his hand within her own. Harry knew it wasn't personal. Ron needed her more today than he did.

"I'm just going to stand outside for a moment. Need some air", he told Ginny. She nodded before he gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek and headed towards the door, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry opened the front door only to be shocked to find Rita Skeeter in the Orchard with her enchanted quill and parchment.

"Mr Potter! How- _wonderful_ \- it is to see you again", she flashed him an evil looking grin, Harry ignored her as he took a deep breath. "Tell me, Harry- how are you feeling about today? It must be _very_ hard for you", she pushed.

"You're bloody kidding me!", Ron's angry voice bellowed from behind Harry before he had the chance to retaliate.

"Oh! Mr Weasley, so sorry for your loss. Do you feel any anger towards Mr Potter? After all, no one would blame you if you did", Rita continued desperately to push for answers. Ron took an angry step forward before Hermione stopped him, simply placing her palm flat against his chest before facing Rita herself.

"Do you have absolutely no heart at all? Its totally inappropriate for you to even _be_ here, let alone ask such vile questions!", she raised her voice at her, her face flushing red with anger.

"And it must be a very hard day for you too, Ms Granger. Comforting your boyfriend and the one who started it all. Must be-"

" **That's enough**!", Hermione bellowed angrily, taking a step forward as Harry and Ron grabbed her arms in unison in an attempt to hold her back, her wand held tightly in her hand. Rita only giggled maliciously before her eyes widened beyond the trio.

"I think you'd better leave before I have no choice but to report you to the Ministry, Ms Skeeter", Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice sounded from behind them. Without a word, in one loud _pop!_ , Rita disapparated in the space of a second.

"Thanks, Kingsley", Ron thanked him shyly.

"No problem. You let me know if you see that woman again. The only reason she's still got a job is because of her ability to do things like this! I'd love to see her sacked", he gave a friendly wink before disappearing inside The Burrow.

"Are you alright, Harry?", Hermione asked, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded and he smiled warmly.

"I thought you were going to hit her like you did Malfoy in our third year", he laughed. Ron and Hermione laughed along with him as they reminisced.

"I'm sure karma will catch up with her some day", Hermione chuckled.

"Whats karma?", Ron asked, a confused expression plastered across his face. Harry and Hermione only chuckled at him before Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We better get going. It looks like everyone's here", Hermione told them. The boys sighed as they followed Hermione back into The Burrow. Just as they approached the front door, Harry stopped, unable to move his feet.

"You two go on in. I just need a moment", he told them. Ron and Hermione smiled softly at him before going inside. Harry only spent a moment to himself, looking up at the clear blue sky, before a had appeared on his shoulder.

"Hello, Potter", Professor McGonagall smiled softly.

"Hello, Professor", Harry smiled back at her.

"How are you?", she asked. Harry took a moment to think about how to answer the question before sighing in defeat.

"I've been better", he told her. Professor McGonagall sighed in understanding.

"Such a- sad day. So many people feeling so many different things. But, we mustn't let those emotions consume us. We are only human after all", she smiled softly. Harry knew what she was getting at. She knew that Molly confided in her and had probably confessed her worries over him.

"Thanks, Professor", he said before following her inside.


	11. My Immortal

**A/N: Sorry its a couple days late guys! I've been working.**

My Immortal

 **George's POV**

"Talk to me", Angelina said, after sitting in silence with George for what had felt like hours. His family and friends had left them alone in The Burrow, preparing to bury Fred. George sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I- I don't know if I can do this", he admitted, tears beginning to rim his eyes. Angelina took his hand within her own, holding it tightly as she looked at him.

"I _know_ you can do this. You're so strong, George. I know you are. I'll be with you every step of the way, and so will your family and everyone else", she told him.

"How am I supposed to stand up and speak? What am I meant to say?", he begged for answers as the tears that rimmed his eyes began to fall freely and at a fast pace. Angelina placed the palm of her hand softly against his chest, right on top his heart.

"Whatever's in here; say it", she told him simply.

"But- what if I say the wrong thing? What if I get mad?", he continued to panic.

"You won't, George. It all feels so confusing right now but, it'll come to you when you need it", she smiled softly at him, taking the hand she had placed on his chest and placing it against his cheek. George made eye contact with her as she continued to smile warmly at him. "You can do this", she said. George smiled softly at her before she stood up before him, holding out her hand. "Come on", she said. George took her hand and she lead him out into the Orchard where the funeral would be held.

…

Molly and Arthur said a few tearful words as they stood before their family and friends. Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny and George sat on the front row. Bill sat just behind them, his fingers entwined with Fleur's. George looked to the back to find Angelina as his time to speak before everyone drew closer. She only smiled softly at him and George felt a surge of confidence rush through his veins. Before he even knew it; his mother sat down in the empty chair next to him, taking his hand within her own.

"Its time, sweetheart", she told him, her eyes red from the tears that had fallen. George squeezed her hand ever so slightly before taking a deep breath and making his way towards the coffin where Fred lay. It was a simple coffin, nothing spectacular. On the top lay an assortment of flowers, along with a few souvenirs from their shop. His eyes turned away from his brother's coffin as the people in front of him caught his attention. He silently scanned each one of their faces. Ginny laid her head on their mother's shoulder as they both cried, hearing their small sobs every now and then. His father looked like he hadn't slept in days as he sat up straight, his hand on Percy's knee, who's eyes were glued to the floor. Ron cried silent tears as Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder from behind, she too was crying silently. And then, George's attention turned to Harry who was sat just behind Ginny. He looked back at George with such sorrow in his eyes and such guilt. There was ten feet between them and yet, George could see the glossiness in his eyes. He suddenly became aware of Fred's letter that was in his pocket as he began searching for it and held it in his hand.

"So, before Fred-", he stopped, forcing himself to say the words. "Before Fred died. He um- he put some stuff in this box. Stuff for today. In the box was a letter. A letter that was meant for me. But it has some messages in it for some of you and I think he'd want me to read them to you", he said, unfolding the letter in his hands. "To mum; he wanted to say that you drive him up the wall- but he loves you so much and he's sorry he wasn't the easiest kid to put up with". George looked for his mother's reaction. She chuckled softly, sniffing as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Dad; he wanted to say he loves you too and that he wouldn't be half the man he became if it wasn't for you. To Bill, Percy and Charlie; you are the best big brothers anyone could ask for, even though Percy gets on his nerves sometimes", George chuckled softly as he heard Percy chuckle along with him. "Ron; you're gonna be alright, and he's proud of you. He also said that if you don't get with Hermione within the next year he's going to haunt you but you've already succeeded in that area so I'll leave that there", George laughed once more. Ron gave a warm smile as Hermione's grip on his shoulder noticeably tightened. "Ginny; he says that he will always be with you no matter what, even though you're already so strong on your own and he loves you to the moon and back". Ginny's small tears turned to streams as she hid her face in her mother's shoulder. George then took a moment, reading over the next message before looking up at Harry when it hit him. Who gave him the right to be so mad at this boy when the one person who should have or might have been mad didn't feel that way at all? "And, the last message is for Harry. Fred wanted you to know that- that its okay. And I want to apologize. I haven't been fair to you at all and I'm sorry, Harry. I think now about how I acted and I think about the ear full I'd get from Fred if he were here and it makes me so angry. You didn't ask for any of this. None of us asked for this. And I understand that now. We knew what we were signing up for, I just never thought- Its just so difficult coming to terms with the fact that I'm never going to see him again. We're never going to invent stuff for the shop together again and we're not going to pull pranks on people anymore. I'm- I'm never going to hear his voice again", his voice broke as he began to cry. George cried hard and he didn't care who was watching or what they were thinking. And then, unexpectedly, Harry stood up from his seat and made his way towards him, instantly throwing his arms around him and hugging him tight. George hugged him back, clinging onto him as if for some sort of forgiveness. "I'm sorry", he sobbed into Harry's shoulder. Harry remained silent as he tightened the embrace. They were then joined by Ginny who had fit herself between them in order to comfort them both. Only short minutes later, Fred Weasley was finally laid to rest as Bill and Charlie set off the fireworks Molly had arranged. They lit up the sky with such beauty and colour as George watched his brother being put into the ground. "I love you, Freddie", he whispered as the top of the coffin disappeared below. He suddenly felt someone's fingers entwining with his own as he turned his head to find Angelina stood beside him. Small tears leaked from her eyes as she watched the fireworks in the sky.

"I'm so proud of you", she said, never taking her eyes away from the fireworks. "He would be too". George brought their hands closer together, squeezing her hand ever so slightly before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you", he said softly. Angelina gave George her full attention as she smiled warmly at him, the lights from the fireworks brightening her beautiful brown eyes. And in that moment as George looked into the depths of Angelina's eyes, he felt a tiny bit of happiness in his heart, something he hadn't felt for a while.


	12. Fix You

Fix You

 **Ron's POV**

They were in the same marquee they had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding as Ron sat in a corner on his own, reflecting on the day and how it had made him feel. He had felt sad since Fred had died, but now he just felt empty. A pain lingered around his heart that he couldn't seem to shake as he thought about his brother laying cold and alone in the ground. His eyes wandered over to George as he wondered whether he'd ever play a joke on him again, without Fred. He had thought that funerals were meant as a chance to say goodbye and make peace with someone's passing, but Ron only felt worse. He felt like the whole event made it final; that Fred was gone and he was never coming back. He watched on as guests upon guests greeted his parents and siblings and gave their condolences as his family thanked them, their heartbreak plastered across each of their faces. He would rather vomit slugs for the rest of his life than hear the words "I'm sorry for your loss" again. He couldn't take it. He got up from his chair and made his way out of the marquee and into the Orchard. He walked for what seemed like forever until he could walk no more and his knees collapsed to the ground. He hung his head in despair, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The pain that lingered in his chest worsening with every passing minute.

"Ron?", a comforting voice came from behind. Ron kept his head down, losing the fight against his tears as they began to stream freely down his face. Hermione knelt down behind him, her arms snaking around his waist and coming together at his stomach as she placed her head softly against his back. "Its alright to cry, you know?", she told him.

"I cant- not in front of-", he struggled to speak, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Well, you can in front of me", she told him. Ron lifted his head up as he turned his body around to face her. His eyes were red from the emotions he had been holding back. "Its okay", Hermione smiled sympathetically, taking his cheek in the palm of her hand as she wiped away a single tear with her thumb. In that moment, Ron lost all ability to fight the emotions that had built up inside of him as floods of tears began to leave his eyes. His whole body shuddered with grief as he collapsed into her, his head resting against her heart as he held on to her cardigan. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, shushing him soothingly as he sobbed his heart out. The pain Ron had felt in his heart began to lessen with each tear that fell. The release was overwhelming which only made him cry harder. After ten minutes, Ron's sobbing came to a slow stop as he just held on to Hermione, enjoying her touch and being grateful for her presence and comfort.

"I bet you think I'm a bloody prat", he sniffed, chuckling slightly.

"Not in the slightest", she said simply, running her fingers through his flaming red hair. Ron sat up to look her in the eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes he had grown so fond of over the years. Hermione lightly touched his lips with her own, taking part in the gentlest of kisses before smiling warmly at him. "He's right you know. You're going to be okay, Ron. Its all going to be okay in the end. I promise", she said, their foreheads meeting.

"I need to use that Time Turner of yours", he suddenly said.

"What for?", she asked, raising her eyebrow suspiciously as she pulled her forehead away from his.

"So I can go back in time and hex the younger version of me for being a complete arse to you", he chuckled. Hermione smiled sweetly at him, chuckling softly before kissing him on the cheek.

"We should go back", she suggested.

"No. Can we- can we just go back to The Burrow? Please?", he asked. Hermione sighed before nodding and the pair got up and made their way towards The Burrow.

"Are you alright, son?", Arthur asked as Ron and Hermione walked through the front door to find him sitting at the kitchen table. Ron nodded.

"Just needed to get away", he admitted. Arthur let out a large sigh as he stood up and walked towards his son.

"Me too", he smiled softly. There was a moment of silence before Arthur wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders, hugging him tightly as Ron hugged back. "I'm so proud of you, Ron", he said.

"Thanks, dad", Ron whispered, hiding his face slightly in his father's shoulder. "We're just going to sit upstairs for a while", he said, pulling away from the embrace. Arthur nodded slightly before Ron took Hermione's hand within her own and lead her up to his bedroom. Hermione laid across Ron's bed before gesturing for him to come and lay with her. He laid down by her side, nervously resting his head against her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm still getting used to this", he chuckled nervously.

"Me too", she replied.

"This is it now, isn't it? Me and you. Being- being together", he asked.

"What makes you ask that?", Hermione asked in return.

"Well, something always comes along to mess things up doesn't it?", he sighed.

"Not anymore, Ron. Not anymore", she said softly, kissing the top of his head. Ron couldn't recall the exact moment he had fallen asleep but he woke up hours later feeling like he had slept for days. The bright sun that had lit up his bedroom had now gone as the moon and stars lit up the night sky. He was laid alone on his bed as he took in his surroundings. He sighed sadly as he figured Hermione must have gone home with her parents when all of a sudden, she crept in silently through his bedroom door. "Oh good, you're up", she smiled sweetly.

"I thought you might have gone", he said. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm going to spend the night. I was just letting my parents know", she told him as she sat beside him on the bed. Ron smiled sweetly at her before giving her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Would- I mean if you want to! Its okay if you don't but- could you- stay in here? With me? Tonight?", he asked nervously, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

"I don't think your mum would be too happy about that, Ron", she sighed sadly.

"I'll talk to her. Please. I just- I just really don't want to be alone tonight", he admitted. Hermione smiled softly at him before nodding. "Are people still here?", he asked. Hermione nodded once more.

"Hagrid's having a drink with your dad and Charlie and there's a few others still here", she told him.

"I should probably show my face", he said. Hermione nodded in agreement as they joined hands and made their way downstairs.

"Oh there you are! I was starting to think you'd ran away", Molly chuckled as she hugged him.

"Just went for a nap. Mum, can I ask you something?", he asked, swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in his throat. Molly nodded as she smiled softly at him. Hermione unhooked their hands as she wandered off to talk to Harry so Ron and his mother could talk alone. "Would it be okay if Hermione stayed in my room tonight? I just- I don't want to be alone. I can leave the door open all night if you want me to!", he tried to persuade her. Molly stayed silent for a moment as Ron waited nervously for a response. She looked at him sadly, seeing the genuine neediness in his face as he continued to look her in the eyes.

"Of course she can. And- you don't have to keep the door open. I trust you, Ron, you've grown into such a smart young man. You're old enough to make your own choices even though- you'll always be my little boy", she told him as she became teary-eyed. Ron wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, mum", he spoke softly. He spotted Hermione stood with Harry over his mother's shoulder and smiled softly at her as she smiled back at him. The night grew old and all the guests had left as Ron and Hermione prepared to get ready for bed.

"I'm wide awake after our nap earlier", Hermione chuckled as she made her way back into the bedroom from getting changed into her pyjamas. She was a little startled to see Ron laid on top of the covers in nothing but his boxers.

"Oh- I'm sorry- does- does this bother you?", he asked nervously. "I just- I normally sleep in my boxers when its warm out".

"No, its fine- I was just a little surprised is all", she told him, blushing slightly.

"At how pale I really am?", he joked. Hermione giggled as she joined him on the bed, laying her head against his bare chest as she began to draw lazy circles above his heart with her finger. Ron shuddered under her touch. The only time Hermione had ever seen him shirtless was when he and Harry would make a quick change of clothes whilst they were on the run. He had never felt her fingertips against his bare skin like this. It made him feel relaxed in a way he hadn't felt in many years. He didn't have his school exams to worry about. He didn't have to worry about Voldemort and whether they'd defeat him or not. All that mattered to him in that moment was Hermione, and how calm and happy she made him feel. And he began to feel the shattered pieces of his heart slowly coming together again. And as the night moved on, Ron and Hermione never slept a wink as they just laid with each other, enjoying the moment.


	13. Keep Holding On

Keep Holding On

 **Ginny's POV**

"Couldn't sleep?", George's voice came from behind her as she sat alone in the Orchard in the early hours of the morning. Ginny shook her head as her brother sat beside her. "Me neither", he sighed. The siblings sat in silence for a moment as they both stared into the distance.

"I'm really proud of you for today- well, yesterday", Ginny told him. George smiled softly. "I can see a difference in you and Harry already".

"Still feels like I'm missing a limb, but- I'll get there in the end", he sighed as he smiled at his sister. "You should probably try and get some sleep anyway. Andromeda's coming with Teddy tomorrow to talk through Tonks and Lupin's funeral tomorrow. Harry's gonna need you", he told her. Ginny smiled softly as she nodded. She gave her older brother a quick peck on the cheek before getting up and making her way back to The Burrow. And as Ginny waltzed past Harry's bedroom door, she came to a sudden stop. She wasn't sure why and she wasn't sure what she was thinking but she suddenly found herself quietly entering his room. He was laid on his side facing her, his eyes scrunched up tightly as he looked distressed. His glasses still on his face as he twitched repeatedly. Ginny closed the door quietly behind her and carefully laid down by his side, facing him. She ran her fingers through his messy jet black hair as she shushed him soothingly. His eyes slowly flickered open as he squinted at her.

"Ginny?", he croaked. "What are you doing in here?", he whispered.

"I don't know", she answered honestly, sighing as she traced his scar with her index finger. "But I don't want to go".

"I want you to stay, but your mum-"

"I can sneak out before she wakes up. Please, let me lay with you, Harry", she cut him off. Harry gave in as he took his glasses off, placing them on the small table beside his bed before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him as the pair got comfortable. "I love you, Harry", she whispered as she slowly drifted off.

"I love you too", he whispered back, she could hear him smiling as he spoke.

…

Ginny woke up at 6am, finding the strength to get up as she looked up at her sleeping beau. His eyelids were soft, which was a pleasure for her to see. She felt relaxed knowing that he was sleeping peacefully. She carefully removed herself from his sleepy embrace as she got up and crept out of the room as quietly as possible. Instead of going back to bed for a few hours, Ginny decided to head downstairs and get some breakfast, only to be greeted by her mother.

"Good morning, Ginny dear", Molly smiled at her daughter.

"Morning, mum", Ginny smiled back as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Bacon sandwich?", Molly asked. Ginny nodded enthusiastically as Molly began to make her some breakfast. "So-", Molly began as she placed a plate in front of her. "Did you and Harry sleep well?", she raised her eyebrow at her. Ginny blushed a bright shade of red as she tried to find the words to speak.

"We didn't do anything. I just- He was having a nightmare and- and I thought he'd feel better if he wasn't on his own- and I didn't want to be on _my_ own and-"

"Ginny", her mother cut off her rambling. "Its alright. Just mention it next time. I nearly had a heart attack when I found your bed empty this morning", she smiled softly. Ginny couldn't quite believe that her mother was strangely okay about her spending the night in her boyfriend's bed. "Like I said to Ron- you're old enough to make your own choices. You'll always be my babies no matter what you do, but- you all- you all fought in a war at such young ages. What harm is sharing a bed going to do?", she sighed. Unable to respond, Ginny only smiled at her mother before tucking into her breakfast.

"What time is Andromeda coming?", she asked as she finished her bacon sandwiches.

"In about an hour or so actually. You might want to get Harry up", she told her. Ginny nodded before getting up, kissing her mother on the cheek and disappearing upstairs. Today was a big day for Harry. It was the first time he was going to meet his godson, Teddy, properly, and although he hadn't said it; Ginny knew it was going to be tough on him. As Ginny entered his room once again, she stared at him for a moment, enjoying seeing him in this peaceful state, which felt like a rarity. She wished she could watch him like that forever, but time was ticking on and she knew he'd want to be up and ready for the day ahead.

"Harry", she said softly as she nudged him ever so slightly. "Harry, its almost 7am", she told him. Harry opened his eyes slowly, smiling warmly at her as he squinted.

"Morning", his voice croaked. Ginny kissed him full on the mouth.

"Good morning", she said. Harry grabbed his glasses from the table next to his bed on put them on, his eyes adjusting to the space around them. "Andromeda and Teddy will be here soon", Ginny told him. Harry nodded slowly as he sat up in bed. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before running her fingers through his hair. "I'll leave you to get ready. Mum's made you some breakfast", she told him as she got up to leave the room. Only 55 minutes later, Harry was washed, dressed and sat beside Ginny eating his breakfast as he repeatedly looked up at the clock on the wall nervously. "Its going to be okay, you know? It'll be nice to see Teddy", Ginny tried to reassure him. Harry forced a nod as he finished the last of his breakfast when there was a small knock at the door. Harry's eyes widened instantly as Ginny stood up from the table and walked over to her mother as she opened the door.

"Hello, Andromeda", Molly greeted, giving her a hug.

"Hello, Molly. How are you?", Andromeda smiled warmly as she entered The Burrow, carrying a baby carrier.

"I'm well, thank you. And yourself?", Molly replied. Andromeda nodding, continuing to smile warmly as she looked at Ginny. "Hello, Ginny", she said.

"Hi", Ginny said sweetly. There was a moment of silence as Ginny watched Andromeda staring at Harry. She looked at him sympathetically as he struggled to turn and face her.

"Harry?", Andromeda spoke. Harry reluctantly turned to face her, struggling to look her in the eye. Ginny gave a sigh of relief as Andromeda placed the baby carrier carefully by Molly and walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him tightly. It took a moment for Harry to hug her back, Ginny watched as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best not to cry. Andromeda pulled away, taking his cheek in her hand as she smiled softly. "You haven't met Teddy, have you?", she asked.

"Only briefly", he said quietly. Andromeda returned to the baby carrier that laid by Molly's feet, bending down and picking up a small bundle. Ginny could just make out Teddy's tufty turquoise hair poking out of his blanket. Andromeda smiled warmly at her as she cradled her young grandson.

"Can I?", Ginny asked. Something about seeing Teddy had warmed her heart in a way she had never felt before. Andromeda nodded as she handed Teddy to her carefully. Ginny cradled him in her arms. He looked like a miniature Remus Lupin with bright coloured hair, but he had his mother's eyes, Ginny found as he slowly began to open them. She rocked him gently back and forth, smiling down at him and becoming a little teary-eyed as she slowly made her way towards Harry. "He's so beautiful. Do you want to hold him, Harry?", she asked. Harry looked up at her nervously.

"I- I don't want to drop him", he said quietly. Ginny chuckled softly.

"Don't be silly, you won't drop him", she told him as she lowered Teddy down into his arms. Harry held him as if he were about to explode at any moment at first but, after a minute or so, he became comfortable as he watched his godson drifting back off to sleep. Ginny watched him lovingly as she held back her tears with everything she had.

"When I last saw him; didn't he have-?", Harry spoke.

"Brown hair?", Andromeda finished his sentence as she chuckled. "Yes, as it turns out; Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, just like Nymphadora", she gave a watery smile. "His hair turned that colour last week". Ginny stood behind Harry, admiring little Teddy Lupin as she sighed with content before kissing Harry on the cheek who could not take his eyes off of his godson.


	14. Kiss Me

Kiss Me

 **Hermione's POV**

"Hermione. Eat your dinner", her father told her rather sternly. But Hermione was too busy with her nose stuck in the Daily Prophet.

' ** _The Weasley's pay tribute to their dearly departed, shop owner, Fred Weasle_** _ **y as the week of Hogwarts' Fallen Heroes begins.**_

 _ **Also this issue; The Brightest Witch of Her Age gets violent defending Harry Potter.**_ '

The front page of that morning's Prophet made Hermione's blood boil as she stared at the moving picture of herself storming towards Rita Skeeter angrily.

" _Hermione Granger - the current girlfriend of Potter's ginger haired best friend and brother of the deceased, Ronald Weasley, lashed out at me when I wholeheartedly asked them how they were coping with things. I, however, do not blame Ms Granger for her outburst. It must be very confusing to, not only be caught up in a war, but, to have been dumped by The Chosen one himself and to have to settle for his infamous best friend_!", Hermione read a paragraph out loud. "That woman is infuriating!", she said through gritted teeth.

"That is terrible, love, but, please finish your dinner", her mother asked as her father shook his head, clearing his and her mother's plates and taking them into the kitchen.

"This is just the icing on the top of the cake isn't it? I mean, its bad enough that I-", Hermione stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

"Miss Ron?", her mother suddenly said, making sure her father was out of ear shot.

"Pardon?", Hermione blushed. Her mother gave her a cheeky smirk as she raised her eyebrow.

"Its perfectly normal to miss him, you know? He is your first real boyfriend after all. You've been touchy since the moment you walked through that door this morning", she smiled. Hermione gave in to her feelings and decided to talk to her mum.

"I only saw him this morning. I feel as if its been a week!", she admitted. Hermione's mother chuckled as she took her daughter's hand within her own.

"Why don't you surprise him and go back?", she suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I cant stay over there all the time", Hermione fought.

"I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind, and I know Ron wouldn't. You spend most of your time there anyway", her mother said. Hermione suddenly felt guilty, which her mother soon spotted. "Your father and I don't mind either, you know? Its wonderful seeing you so happy after bickering with the boy for so long", she chuckled. Hermione laughed with her before getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She then wandered off to gather her things. Afterward, she returned downstairs to say goodbye to her parents before disapparating to the Orchard.

"Hermione! What a lovely surprise", Molly smiled as she opened the door. "Come in, dear". Hermione walked into The Burrow, which was empty at present. "Ron and Harry have just gone for a butterbeer with Arthur, they shouldn't be long. You can wait in his room if you like", Molly smiled. Hermione nodded, smiling before heading upstairs to Ron's room. She got herself comfortable on his bed, admiring the posters on his wall as she counted the seconds. This was all very new to her, this feeling of missing someone so much although she had only seen them mere hours before. She had taken a genuine liking to Viktor Krum in her fourth year, and she knew that she was attracted to him, but he didn't make her feel this way. She did not miss him the moment he was gone. Hermione had fallen for Ron a long time ago, she knew that full well, but this feeling of need and longing was brand new and strange and exciting and irritating all at once. She twiddled her thumbs as she watched the clock on his wall, wondering when he would walk through the door.

"I thought I heard your voice", she suddenly heard Ginny as she turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hi", Hermione said.

"Back again so soon?", Ginny smirked. Hermione nodded.

"How did it go with Andromeda and Teddy today?", Hermione asked.

"It was brilliant. Teddy's so cute! And Harry was amazing with him", Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Good", Hermione sighed contently.

"Well, I'm playing Quidditch with George so I better be going. Just wanted to stop and say hey", she grinned before waltzing off down the stairs. Only mere minutes later, Ron walked into his room to find Hermione sitting on his bed.

"Hey", she smiled brightly.

"Well- this is a nice surprise", Ron half laughed as he walked over and sat down beside her. "What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I just- I wanted to see you", she admitted shyly, her voice small. Ron smiled sweetly as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her bushy brunette locks. Ron suddenly noticed that she had her beaded bag with her. Hermione knew that he knew she only brought this particular bag with her if she planned on spending the night.

"Going somewhere?", he smirked.

"I was- I was wondering if I could spend the night? If you want me to that is", she stumbled over her words as she blushed nervously.

"'Mione. You can stay here whenever you like. I'd have you here all the time if it was up to me", he tightened his arm around her. Hermione lifted her head up so she could give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Do you fancy a game of Quidditch?", he suddenly asked.

"Ron, you know I don't like flying", she chuckled nervously.

"Okay; do you fancy _watching_ a game of Quidditch?", he smirked. Hermione laughed as she nodded before the pair of them made their way downstairs and out into the Orchard where Ginny, Harry and George were preparing for their quick game.

"Ah good. You can be on my team", Harry smiled. "Hey, Hermione", he said, walking towards her to give her a hug. Ron gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before saddling his broom and setting off into the sky. Hermione felt quite content as she sat there watching them. It was wonderful to see the four of them enjoying themselves. An hour passed by and the match was finally over as Ginny and George jumped in victory as they reached the ground.

"When did _you_ get so good?", Ron sulked.

"Ron, I've always been good. You just don't take notice", she smirked back at him. Hermione chuckled as she comforted Ron for losing.

"Its got a lot to do with me being on her team as well", George inked and he and Ginny high fived.

"On a serious note; I don't know if I can go out with someone who's better at Quidditch than I am", Harry joked as Ginny playfully punched him in the arm. The rest of the night consisted of funny stories from the past, reminiscing old memories and playing wizard's chess before Ron and Hermione decided to call it a night. Ron was already upstairs getting ready for bed as Hermione pottered around the living room, tidying up so Molly wouldn't have to.

"Get yourself to bed, dear. I'll deal with it in the morning", Molly smiled as she shuffled into the living in her slippers and her dressing gown.

"Oh its okay. I don't mind", Hermione smiled as she finished clearing up.

"Hermione, dear", Molly spoke, a serious tone in her voice. Hermione stopped what she was doing to turn and face her. "I haven't had the chance to thank you", she said. Hermione gave a confused look.

"Thank me? For what?", she asked.

"I know Ron and Harry are brave, smart and perfectly capable of looking after themselves but- I don't know what they would have done without you. Especially Ron", she smiled warmly. "Its so wonderful to see you both so happy together after all these years". Hermione felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears, overwhelmed by Molly's comment.

"There's no need to thank me", she said, smiling warmly.

"But, thank you anyway", Molly said, wrapping her arms around her in a gentle hug. Hermione made her way upstairs after saying goodnight to Molly, stopping at the bathroom so she could get changed into her pyjamas. She walked into Ron's bedroom to find him laid across his bed in nothing but his boxers again. He smiled at her as she closed the door behind her and joined him on the bed, the pair of them getting comfortable under the covers. As Hermione got comfortable by Ron's side with his arm wrapped firmly around her, Ron used his free arm to click his deluminator, getting rid of the lights.

"Goodnight, Hermione", he sighed contently, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Goodnight, Ron", she smiled warmly, her eyes closing slowly.

…

 _She used every ounce of energy she had to try and shake off Bellatrix but she was simply too weak. Surges of pain coursed through her body and she shrieked in pain._

" _I haven't taken anything! Its a fake!", she screamed, floods of tears streaming down her face, her whole body trembling with fear and agony._

" _ **LIAR**_ _!", Bellatrix roared as she cast the cruciatus curse once again. Mere moments before she had been mad at him. Mad at him for leaving her and Harry when they needed him. But right in that very moment, she wanted Ron there more than anything. And she knew in her heart that_ _he_ _wanted to be there. He had begged Bellatrix to let him take her place and she had refused. But in a strange twist of events; neither Ron nor Harry showed up._

" _Please- please, I- I didn't take anything. You- you have to believe me", she pleaded, her voice small and weak._

" _If there's one thing I hate more than mudbloods-", Bellatrix said, kneeling down so her face was mere inches away from Hermione's. "Its_ _ **liars**_ _!", she roared once more. Bellatrix stood back up, performing the curse one final time. Hermione screamed. Her voice echoing through the empty mansion. But nobody was coming. There wasn't going to be a daring rescue._

" _ **PLEASE! I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING! PLEASE- STOP! PLEASE!**_ _", she cried out in excruciating pain._

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!", she heard his comforting voice as he shook her gently to wake up. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped up in bed, gasping for air as she shook from head to toe. Ron wrapped his arm around her tightly. She hadn't quite taken in her surroundings as she fought for her breath, running her fingers through her hair as tears streamed down her face. "'Mione, its okay. You're okay", Ron forced her into him, holding her close as he shushed her soothingly. Hermione's heart began to beat as normal as she laid against him, her scars tingling under his touch. 10 minutes passed and Ron had used his deluminator to return the light to the room as Hermione laid in his arms, holding on to him, terrified that he might slip away. "Do- do you have dreams like that often?", Ron finally spoke. Hermione only nodded as she sighed.

"I never really thought- I never wanted you to see me like that", she admitted.

"Hermione- I really don't care. I mean- _obviously_ I care but; I don't mind seeing you like that. I want to see you like that so I can help you! I want to protect you. Please, let me", he said, taking her chin in his hand and making her look up at him. Hermione could have sworn he looked like he was about to say something else, a nervous glint in his eyes that she couldn't quite ignore. He unmistakably swallowed a lump in his throat and she grew curious.

"What?", she asked. Ron cracked a smile, wiping away a single tear that fell from her eye as he scanned her face.

"I- I love you, Hermione", he said, his cheeks flushing a bright shade of red. Hermione suddenly became aware of her heart as it pounded in her chest. Butterflies swarmed her stomach as her previous feelings of embarrassment and fear quickly faded.

"I love you too, Ron", she smiled up at him. Ron grinned down at her before crashing his lips in to hers. She ran her fingers helplessly through his messy red hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Their passionate kissing came to a slow stop as their foreheads met, Hermione feeling completely content as she looked into his eyes, those deep pools of blue that she loved so much. She soon got herself comfy by his side once again, drawing lazy circles on his chest as he played with her hair. She soon fell sound asleep, without a care in the world. Her dreams consisting of she and Ron and nothing more.


	15. Walk

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm posting this weeks chapter a day early because I'm moving on Sunday (starting university! :D) and I need to focus on packing and spending time with my loved ones and I may not be able to post a chapter next week! Hope you understand!**

Walk

 **Harry's POV**

Harry followed the crowd out into the graveyard, hand in hand with Ginny. The morning had been a difficult one as they said their final goodbye to Lupin and Tonks. Everything seemed still and quiet as he watched the coffins being lowered into the ground, one after the other, side by side. Teddy soon caught his attention, this little baby boy, wriggling around in his grandmother's arms as he blew bubbles and changed his hair colour from turquoise to brunette, having absolutely no idea what was going on. He wondered whether that's how he had been when his parents were laid to rest. He wondered whether he was comforted by his Aunt Petunia as she wept for her lost sister. He wondered whether he had actually been there! And for the first time, Harry did not feel guilt, but understanding. He may not fully understand now, as he was so young himself, but in the years to come; he would be able to help his godson through life without his parents. He would give him all the time and love that Harry wanted so desperately from Sirius and only received for such a short amount of time. He would protect him and guide him the best he could. No harm would come this boy's way, not whilst Harry was living and breathing.

"Are you okay?", Ginny whispered, tugging on his arm slightly. Harry only nodded as he turned his attention to her, smiling weakly. Lupin and Tonks were finally laid to rest as the guests made their way towards Andromeda to give their condolences.

"Thank you for coming today, Harry", she smiled as he reached her.

"I wouldn't have missed it", he smiled back before looking over at Teddy, who was being fussed by Molly and Arthur.

"You know; this morning? I could have sworn he had your scar on his forehead", Andromeda told him. Harry's eyes widened at the unexpected news.

"Really?", he asked. Andromeda nodded.

"I'm not so used to him being able to change like that yet, and I'm sure he can't control it but- he seems to do these subtle little changes when he meets someone he's fond of", she smiled warmly at him. Harry smiled softly as he looked back to Teddy, who's hair was now red. "You're welcome to see him anytime you like you know? I know Dora and Remus made you his godfather, and I respect that. I'm actually very happy about it", she continued.

"Thank you", Harry grinned. He gave Andromeda one final hug before tugging Ginny over to Teddy.

"Come for a cuddle?", Molly smiled. Harry nodded before Molly handed Teddy over to him carefully. Teddy looked up at him with his extraordinary bright, yet dark eyes. Gurgling and giggling before Harry saw it for himself - a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Harry couldn't help but get a little teary eyed, especially when Teddy then held Harry's little finger tightly in his tiny fist. Ginny ran her fingers through his tufty hair as she looked lovingly at Harry.

"Um, Harry?", he suddenly heard Hermione's voice. Harry looked up to address her. "Can I-?", she gestured to hold Teddy. Harry smiled brightly at her, nodding before handing Teddy over. It was a strange sight to see Hermione holding a baby, but Harry thought it suited her quite well as he watched her gently stroking Teddy's chin with her thumb. "He's so beautiful", she said, smiling down at the bundle in her arms.

"Careful - you'll terrify Ron", Harry joked.

"Oh stop it", she blushed.

"Speaking of", Ginny said as Ron approached them.

"Am I missing something?", he asked.

"Just Hermione getting broody. Nothing to worry about", Ginny joked. Ron playfully nudged her before walking over to admire Teddy.

"Has he always been ginger?", he asked confused. Harry laughed as Hermione shook her head.

"Andromeda says his natural hair colour is brunette", Hermione told him. Ron nodded in understanding as he smiled down at Teddy, looking a little nervous as he stood there awkwardly.

"Why don't you hold him, Ron?", Harry suggested. Ron suddenly turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh no- it's alright- I don't want to drop him or anything", he stumbled over his words. Hermione giggled.

"You won't drop him. Here-", she said, passing Teddy to him. It was as if Ron knew instantly what to do as he cradled Teddy in his arms. He smiled down brightly at him. "He brings it out in you doesn't he?", Hermione said as she too smiled brightly at Teddy. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I've held a baby since Ginny was born and I don't even remember that!", he said, laughing. Harry watched his best friends fondly as they cooed over baby Teddy. He suddenly pictured a whole future for them - marriage, children. And he felt truly happy that they had finally seen through their differences and found each other. The four of them finished fussing over Teddy as they handed him back to Andromeda and said their goodbyes, all of them heading back to The Burrow. Harry sat alone in the Orchard, enjoying the cool breeze as it hit his face and graced his scalp. He felt relaxed in a strange sort of way. He was sad to have said goodbye to Lupin and Tonks, but he couldn't help but feel comfortable within himself for the first time in a very long time. He thought more about Teddy and what it would be like to have children with Ginny some day. He thought about Teddy being apart of their lives forever, just like he was one of the family and he pictured him looking out for his children like Harry would look out for him over the years. He thought about Ron and Hermione's futures and their children - coming over for sleepovers and calling him Uncle Harry. He couldn't help but feel excited for the years to come. It felt good to forget about the sadness he felt for a little while. He knew his parents would want him to be happy and look to the future, not dwell on the past and what once was.

"Whatcha thinking about?", Ginny suddenly said, sitting beside him on the ground as she linked her arm in his, leaning her head against his shoulder. Harry sighed happily as he laid his head against hers.

"The future", he smiled, looking up at the moon.

"Oh really? What do you see?", she asked.

"Us. A family. A life", he told her honestly.

"Sounds pretty perfect to me", Ginny sighed happily. Harry kissed the top of her head gently, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky to have her in his life.

"I love you, Gin", he said.

"I love you too", she smiled up at him, planting the softest of kisses against his lips.


	16. Let Me In

Let Me In

 **George's POV**

George stood alone in his empty shop. The shelves desperately needed dusting and restocking. It was dark and had an old sort of smell lingering around. He had spotted a few people stop outside, looking for signs that the shop was open, and he desperately wanted to open the door and let them in, but he just couldn't. This shop was a dream he and Fred had built together; how could he continue it without him? At that moment as he sat behind the counter, he heard the bell of the shop door ring. He was happy to see Angelina strutting towards him.

"Hey", he smiled.

"Get off your arse. We've got work to do", she smirked.

"What?", he replied, dumbfounded.

"You're opening the shop today", she told him.

"No", he said.

"Yes", she fought, widening her eyes at him, her hands on her hips.

"I- I don't know if I can", he admitted. Angelina sighed before taking his hand within her own.

"I know it's hard. But you know as well as I do that Fred would want you to open that door and do what you do best", she smiled softly at him. Her words had sparked a confidence in him he never knew he had as he nodded in agreement. She was right. Fred wouldn't want this. The pair of them began to cast a few charms to tidy up the place a little bit before George found himself standing in front of the shop door, finding the courage to turn the open/close sign and open the door. He looked back to Angelina for encouragement. She nodded, smiling brightly before he took a deep breath, turned the sign and unlocked the door.

…

It was a steady day for business, but George felt better for it. Only a few people had mentioned Fred and offered their condolences and he found himself, strangely, not minding. It was getting late as he and Angelina finished cleaning up the shop after George's first day of business on his own.

"I better get going soon. My mum will be wondering where I am", Angelina told him.

"Stay", George said simply.

"What?", she said.

"You can stay if you want. It is getting late, I wouldn't want you apparating on your own at this time of night", he told her. Angelina smiled warmly at him.

"Only if you're sure?", she asked. George nodded as he smiled brightly. "Okay. I'll floo my mum", she smiled before running upstairs to George's flat. He smiled after her as she went and he suddenly felt something. A fluttering sensation in his stomach and the palm of his hands began to feel clammy and sweaty. He liked her. He liked her more than just his friend and more than just his Quidditch teammate. He was falling for her. And for a fleeting second, guilt crossed his mind as he thought about Fred. But then he reached for a letter in his pocket. The letter he _always_ had in his pocket these days. He opened it and read over the last paragraph;

' _I couldn't think of anyone better for her._ '

He read Fred's words, letting the guilt leave him as he took a deep breath.

"Am I mad? She might not even feel the same", he whispered to himself, furrowing his brow as he put the letter back in his pocket. He made sure the shop door was locked and turned out the lights before making his way upstairs. Angelina had already made herself comfortable on the sofa, sitting cross legged as she smiled at him.

"I just realised; I don't have any pyjamas with me. Do you have an old t-shirt I could wear?", she asked. George couldn't help but blush at the comment as he thought back to a conversation he and Fred had once had with Bill.

 _"Let me tell you something, guys;", Bill smiled cheekily, Fred and George looking intrigued. "Seeing Fleur in one of my old t-shirts? Is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life!". Fred and George began to laugh hysterically at Bill's admission. "What?", he asked, half laughing._

 _"Why are you telling us this?", George fought through his laughter to speak._

 _"You two are gonna meet someone someday. You need to remember; its all about the simple things. The simple pleasures. Most blokes think of a girl in an oversized t-shirt and they don't even bat an eyelid but- wow. I'd rather see Fleur like that than in a skimpy bikini any day!", he told them._

"Hello?", Angelina spoke, snapping George out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Hold on; I'll get one for you", he told her, before disappearing to find a t-shirt for her to wear. He had found an old green one and handed it to her before she disappeared into the bathroom. She returned only minutes later and George couldn't help but stare. He felt like he finally understood what Bill was talking about. The t-shirt didn't cling to her body at all, her legs long and slim and her toenails painted a dark burgundy colour. She had tied her hair up into a messy bun and she had wiped off all of her makeup. George thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"Are you okay?", she suddenly asked as he continued to stare at her in silence. George cleared his throat as he averted his eyes quickly.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm alright", he said quickly. Angelina chuckled before sitting beside him. The pair sat in silence for a moment before something had caught Angelina's eye as she got up and retrieved a large, tatty looking book.

"What's this?", she asked, sitting back down with the book.

"It's- it's a photo album my mum made", he told her. "I haven't even looked through it yet".

"Do you mind if I-?", she gestured to open it.

"Go ahead", he smiled warmly. George and Angelina began flicking through the album. There were moving pictures of he and all of his siblings as babies. One picture Angelina had particularly taken a liking to was a picture of a young Fred and George meeting their baby brother Ron for the very first time. The one year old twins sat side by side, their mother sat on her knees behind them, supporting tiny Ron's body and head as they watched him wriggle about.

"Look how cute you all were!", she almost squealed. "What happened?", she joked.

"I got beautiful, that's what happened! I don't know what happened to Ron though", he joked right back. The pair of them howled with laughter as they continued to look through the photos.

"Aw look", Angelina pointed at another moving picture. This one was of a three year old Fred and George, Fred forcing a hug on a hysterical two year old Ron whilst George cuddled his baby sister Ginny who sat on his lap.

"I remember this! Mum said Ron was crying because Ginny was getting all the attention so Fred tried to make him feel better", George chuckled fondly.

"Look at you with Ginny. It's almost hard to believe that's you", she told him as George took a closer look at the picture. George had his arms wrapped tightly around Ginny, repeatedly kissing the top her head as she giggled.

"Growing up with 5 brothers- it was a little bit of a relief to have a little sister to look out for and cuddle", he smiled warmly. George stopped looking at the moving picture as he realised all had gone quiet. He looked up to find Angelina staring at him, a soft smile on her face. George looked deep into her eyes, not even realising that he was slowly leaning into her until the moment her lips softly collided with his own. He closed his eyes slowly, his hand moving up to her hair as she cupped his jaw in the palm of her hand. The kiss was nothing spectacular, but George felt like fireworks were going off in his head. The pair slowly parted, Angelina blushing slightly as George cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me", he said.

"No. It's okay. I- I wanted to", she admitted. "Is that wrong?", she suddenly asked. George took a moment before shaking his head.

"No. It's not wrong. Fred wanted me to look after you. And that's exactly what I intend to do. If you'll let me?", he asked. Angelina sighed softly.

"On one condition", she said. George raised his eyebrow. "Only if I can look after you too".

"Deal" he smiled. The two sealed the deal with a tender kiss.


	17. I Don't Wanna Be

**A/N: I'm so sorry its been a while guys! I started university and I'm up to my neck in coursework! I will try to post chapters more often but I can't promise! Hope y'all understand!**

I Don't Wanna Be

 ** **Ron's POV****

Ron tossed and turned in his bed, enduring the same nightmare he had had for the past few nights.

 _Hermione lay, almost lifeless, in the middle of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix LeStrange hung over her, cackling like a mad woman. Hermione looked Ron right in the eyes, her tear stained face pale and ghostly._

" _Ron", her voice croaked. "Help me", she begged weakly. Ron searched every pocket on his person to find his wand, but it was nowhere to be found. He then began to run, but no matter how fast and how long he ran, Hermione remained at the same distance, curse after curse being cast upon her by Bellatrix. "_ _RON! RON!_ " _, she cried out in agony._

" _I'm coming, Hermione! I'm trying! I'm coming!", he called out to her, angry tears rimming his eyes as he continued to run, still getting no further than he had started._

Ron was quickly awoken by Harry shaking him by the shoulders, a worried look plastered across his face.

"Ron, you were shouting again, mate", Harry told him.

"Was I?", Ron faked his confusion as he wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. Harry gave a deep sigh before sitting on the end of his bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?", Harry asked. Ron sighed as he grabbed his deluminator and used it to fill his room with light.

"You're gonna think I'm a prat", he said.

"I always think you're a prat", Harry joked. Ron chuckled lightly, feeling a little more confident than he had before.

"You know Hermione stayed here the other night? In my bed? With me?", Ron began.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going", Harry grimaced.

"No! It's nothing like that!", Ron blushed before sighing once more. "She had this really awful nightmare. I was just laying there, asleep, with my arm around her and then the next thing I know she starts shaking like she was laying out in the cold, and then she started screaming and twitching and crying. She was dreaming about what happened back at Malfoy's", he told him sadly.

"That's horrible. Poor Hermione", Harry gave a sad sigh.

"I keep dreaming that we're back there. And I keep running for her but nothing ever happens! I just want to protect her, Harry", Ron admitted.

"You _did_ protect her, Ron", Harry told him, smiling warmly.

"But I want to carry on protecting her. Properly! I want to make her feel safe", Ron told him, sighing angrily as he thought hard. The pair sat in silence, Ron thinking intensely, until something hit him. "Harry!", he suddenly said. Harry acknowledged. "I could be an Auror!", he said.

"What?", Harry replied.

"I've always loved Defence Against The Dark Arts. Lets be honest; it was the one subject I was alright at! And that way, I can protect Hermione, and my family, and everyone!", Ron became excited.

"Are you sure about this?", Harry asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life!", he grinned. "Maybe this is who I'm meant to be. I know it's who I'd _like_ to be", he continued.

"What will Hermione think of it though?", Harry asked. Ron's grin suddenly dropped. He knew that this may make Hermione feel safe, but then there was the possibility of her worrying about _his_ safety.

…

"Hello, Ronald. What a lovely surprise", Mrs Granger smiled as she opened the door to Ron.

"Hi, Mrs Granger. Is- is Hermione home?", he asked nervously.

"Yes, she's just upstairs. Come in and make yourself comfortable, I'll let her know you're here", she smiled warmly, stepping aside and allowing Ron to go inside. "Hermione, love! Ronald's here!", she called up the stairs as Ron sat down on the sofa. "She won't be long. Would you like something to drink?", she asked.

"Yes, please", Ron responded shyly.

"Tea? Coffee? Juice? Water?", she offered.

"Teas fine, thank you", Ron smiled. Mrs Granger smiled back at him before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Ron?", he heard Hermione's voice.

"Hey", he smiled brightly at her as she joined him on the sofa, hugging him tight.

"What are you doing here? I had no idea-", she smiled.

"Just wanted to see you", he told her. Hermione blushed as she grinned.

"Here we are", Mrs Granger returned, carrying two cups of tea, handing one to Hermione and one to Ron.

"Thank you, mum", Hermione smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Mrs Granger", Ron followed suit.

"You're welcome", Mrs Granger smiled as she took a seat in the armchair across from them. "So, Ronald; how are your parents?", she asked.

"They're good, thank you", he replied.

"Good to hear", Mrs Granger smiled warmly. Hermione had noticed that Ron seemed a little nervous about something, he thought.

"Mum, do you mind if Ron and I go upstairs to talk?", she suddenly asked.

"No, not at all, sweetheart", she smiled. Hermione got up, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs, closely followed by Ron. Ron had never been in Hermione's bedroom, and it was everything he expected it to be and more. The walls were a pale lilac colour and there was a double bed neatly made and cosy-looking in the middle of the room. Two bookcases took up quite a lot of space in the corner of the room, each one containing many books and a desk with a pile of parchment and a few quills sat just by the window.

"What is it, Ron?", Hermione asked.

"What's what?", he asked in return.

"You seem like you have something you need to talk about", she told him. He loved how she could read him like that.

"I wanted your opinion on something actually", he began as he sat down on the bed beside her. Hermione raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I think I've figured out what I wanna do- now I'm done with Hogwarts", he told her.

"Oh really? Ron, that's wonderful! What is it?", she asked excitedly. Ron took a deep, nervous breath before taking her hands within his own.

"I want to be an Auror", he admitted, struggling to look her in the eyes.

"Really?", she said. Ron only nodded his head. "Ron. Look at me", she told him. Ron looked up at her. She was smiling warmly at him as she caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. "If you want to be an Auror, then that's brilliant, and I will support you 110%! Don't look so worried", she told him.

"I just didn't want _you_ to worry", he told her shyly. Hermione sighed.

"Of course I'll worry. I _always_ worry", she chuckled. "But, this is what you want and I would never dream of standing in the way of that". Ron sighed in relief, smiling brightly at her as their fingers intertwined.

"Merlin. I love you, Hermione", he said without a second thought. Only a couple of seconds had passed before Ron quickly blushed bright red, realising what he had just said and that this was the first time he had said it.

"Come again?", Hermione's eyes widened. At a time like this, Ron would burrow his head in the sand and try to forget avoid it. But not this time. He could feel it in his heart. He had always loved her, and he wanted her to know it.

"I love you", he said again, rather bravely. "You don't have to say it back or anything. I just want you to know. I- I do love you", he continued, before looking down at his knees.

"Ron", she spoke as she lifted his head up to look back at her. "I love you too", she smiled warmly. Almost in an instant, his lips crashed into hers, with a force neither of them had experienced before. Ron had always thought Lavender Brown's kisses were the stuff passion was made of, but he had no idea how wrong he was. He felt as though he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. He became very aware of his heart beating within his chest as he placed his hand on her thigh. He felt comfortable knowing that she felt the same as she ran her fingers helplessly through his hair. He enjoyed this side of Hermione. Heck, he enjoyed _all_ sides of her, but this one was new and exciting for both of them. He suddenly found his hand moving further up her thigh, not really realising that his hand was so close to her behind when their kissing came to a sudden stop and he realised.

"Oh, Merlin! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I didn't realise! I'm such a prat", he stumbled over his words, his face getting redder by the second.

"Ron, it's okay", she told him, blushing slightly herself.

"No, it's not okay. I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into anything", he admitted.

"I don't feel that way, Ron. I- I want to", she told him nervously.

"You- you do?", he asked, surprised by her admission. She nodded.

"I just- I don't want my first time to be like this. I always pictured something really romantic. And as much as I was enjoying myself- I don't want it to start with a quick fumble in my bedroom whilst my mum sits downstairs drinking tea!", she explained.

"Then it _will_ be romantic", Ron told her, taking her hand within his. "If you really want to-", he became embarrassed.

"I do", she said, blushing brightly.

"Then- Then we'll plan it", he smiled confidently. "No parents, no quick fumbling. It'll be everything you want and deserve", he told her. She smiled brightly at him before kissing him gently.

"How did I ever get so lucky?", she asked him.

"I should ask you the same thing", he replied.


End file.
